The present invention relates to a film storing sheet. More particularly, it relates to a film storing sheet wherein users can know contents of images at first sight and easily distinguish specific image when users wish to make extra prints.
Conventionally, a developed film is divided into some pieces and stored in a semi-transparent film sheet (hereinafter referred to film sheet). Users can know contents of the film stored in the film sheet by checking prints, to which the film is printed, one by one, or by holding the film directly to the light.
However, light intensity and hue of the developed film is reverse of those of the printed photographic paper so that users cannot easily know images of negatives, especially for colour photograph. When users wish to make extra prints, therefore, it takes much time for them to know the specific image and is difficult to distinguish the specific image among the other images if images similar to the specific image exist in the film. Consequently, wrong film numbers might be selected for extra prints.
Also, when developed film and prints are stored separately, there might arise a problem that specific prints are found but the corresponding film is lost.
In view of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a film storing sheet wherein users can easily distinguish specific film and specific number of frames users wish to make extra prints.